1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device driven by a battery, and more particularly to an electronic device including a power supply device capable of being continuously driven by a sub-battery when the main battery is exchanged.
2. Description of Related Art
Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2003-101624 discloses a detector for detecting detachment/attachment of a battery pack, and an electronic device configured to switch power necessary for operation of the electronic device between the battery pack and a backup battery incorporated in the electronic device based on a detection result of this detector.
According to the electronic device in Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2003-101624, by action of the backup battery, a user can exchange the battery pack while continuously performing terminal work such as data input. Additionally, when a battery remaining amount of the backup battery becomes little, a data saving process is performed, and therefore it is possible to lose data during the exchange of the battery pack.